


Monster Monster

by Masaomi (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Durarara!! Kink Meme, F/F, setting is around ep 21 of the first season - Freeform, so beware of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Masaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders (it's probably Saika within her who does) if her taste is the same. Spectral, void-like. But she'd need tongue, she'd need touching, and that's considered intimate.</p><p>She wonders if she and Celty aren't fit to be intimate like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kink Meme fill I wrote a while back. This is not usually what I go for but it was a nice challenge and the OP was very pleased. Though I'm always glad to give Anri some love~
> 
> The DRRR Rarepair Month is almost coming to an end, so suit up!

It's all dark around her, wherever she looks (with stinging eyes; had she... cried?), yet the window giving way to the night is enough to allow her instincts to deduce she's on a small room. But it's not her room so-   
  
Anri sits up, noticing that there're blankets wrapped on her and that they're warm and cozy and smell faintly of wood, like they've been inside a drawer for a long time.    
  
Memories flood back into her mind, of when the sun hadn't set over the buildings; of when she was being chased and saved. She remembers the stuffy sensation of being inside a suit, of her leg muscles protesting, of the rush of air tickling her lungs over and over. Of Saika fizzling around her, irritated, desiring to kill, not so lovestruck anymore.   
  
She remembers – her eyes close with the surging guilt, palm tingling – Masaomi's desperate tone, the shimmering golden orbs, each of his breaths that just felt painful to hear, how she- didn't want him to hurt anymore.   
  
Around Mikado and Masaomi Saika tends to be dormant, stirring Anri up instead, to be herself. And after that little confrontation, Saika was still entirely silent within her for several long minutes, which felt odd, lonely.   
  
And the next memories are very vivid; Saika clings to them. Shizuo Heiwajima demonstrating his magnificent strength had the sword all but vibrating in her soul. Excited, wanting to slice him.   
  
When Celty arrived, the katana might as well have burst; Anri'd worried if she was in fact shivering on the outside in response to Saika's internal epiphany. Saika's blade mind wanted to do so many things to them, to them both – strong, graceful, oh so skilled – Celty and Shizuo, and all a form or another of cutting, that all these thoughts when translated to Anri's mind became multiple entirely different things.   
  
All of them contact, love. Pieces of a puzzle concept Anri could never hope to put together.   
  
She must've fallen asleep on Celty's horse, out of fatigue and to quell a sword that was all too attracted to the rider, the powerful monster, even as Shizuo had managed to head off unscathed once again.   
  
So, Celty had brought her to...   
  
There's faint noise outside the room, and she can hear a male voice excitedly commenting about something.   
  
Doesn't sound shady nor dangerous, and there's no point in staying where she is; she's not sleepy at all yet. So Anri gets up, dusting off her shirt – school overshirt is gone, so she feels a little more vulnerable – and heads towards the door. She opens it slowly, peeking out at the light-brimmed living room. Walking out, she was able to see a headless woman and a coat-wearing man sat upon a couch, playing a platforming game.   
  
"Celty, I told you to be careful. Your character doesn't have much control on i- wait, wait no no no-" The male began to panic as his parter effortlessly conjured black shadows which engulfed the game console and its controllers. He then settled down with a sigh.   
  
Saika jumped sky-high within her soul at that display of power, but Anri supressed it as she always does before stepping out into their view. She bowed politely as a start, "I'm sorry for bothering you..."   
  
As she rose to meet their response, she saw Celty dismissively waving a hand, while the young man by her side simply smiled. This 'no need to be pompous' reaction seemed to set an entirely different mood to the apartment. It was... comforting.   
  
"Celty explained the situation to me. There's nothing to feel bad about, Sonohara-san." He watched as his housemate walked off to fetch something, which turned out to be a red laptop. "My name is Shinra, by the way. Nice to meet."   
  
The dullahan gently nudged Anri towards the sofa, to Shinra's side- she would have hesitated if the doctor wasn't all smiles. They were treating her like she was... part. Of the family. Family?   
  
Sitting down by the highschooler, Celty opened up her laptop and got it into work. Her shadowy grip on the game system in front of them had already vanished. It felt... Anri couldn't quite describe the sensation, being so close between them.   
  
It was either a sentiment of belonging or of misplacement. Being detached from her own self this much, it was hard to tell.   
  
The dullahan soon opened a document file to type on, fingers fleeting quickly through the keys. [ Are you alright? Feeling better? You were sleeping, so we didn't want to wake you. ]   
  
Solemnly, the girl nodded, "Sorry for the trouble."   
  
[ You're no trouble at all! Feel free to do as you wish here. You might want to settle down for a bit. ] Celty tapped her shoulder, and that brought to Anri's attention the fact that the rider's suit was a wholly-enveloping one- not a trace of pink skin among the stark black outfit, culminating in her black hole of a neck.   
  
The girl's hands clenched slightly where they sat upon her legs; these details... She wasn't supposed to be noticing these details unless she was infatuated. It couldn't only be Saika's work, now could it.   
  
Seeming to note her tension, Celty typed a new message on the laptop with one hand, the other coming to place itself on Anri's fisted one.   
  
Anri could hardly read it among the raspy chorus of the blade in her head, triggered by the tender touch; whispers of love, of want, and- [ If you need anything, I can go out and get it. Food... we have plenty of medicine here, too... ]   
  
  
Shinra fell into humble hums as he rose to prepare some tea in the kitchen.   
  
The highschooler wants to entwine her pale fingers with those of the dullahan's, wants to hold her close, closer –  _ love, love, stop thinking that  _  - but she instead says, "Thank you. I'm fine." Tries to put up a smile to go along with that.   
  
As much as she couldn't see anything wrong with it, the thought of giving in to her – love? – for the rider still didn't feel very right. Celty was too good to her, a shining beacon from a lighthouse at sea – something she could turn to when scrabbling off in the dark by herself proved moot.   
  
She still remembers that time, when the Yellow Scarves were ready to catch her near their warehouse, the rain soaking her through and her hand slippery on the rider's body, Saika manifesting itself, lust and bloodlust completely muddled and melded within her mind, their joined conscience.   
  
What if Celty hadn't- been there, come for her, would there be sliced bodies draining out on the pavement that night? Lost in Saika's ecstasy, or hatred perhaps, and would- would Masaomi also-   
  
A weight plopping down by her side shook her from her thoughts. "Be careful, it's hot."   
  
A young-looking face and a steaming teacup came into vision. Anri lifted her hands to cautiously grasp the set, muttering a 'thank you'.  _ Thank you for dragging me from my thoughts. _   
  
"No need to be so modest, you can talk, and ask things, and walk around if you want. A friend of Celty's is a friend of mine. And I don't bite!" Dr. Shinra assured, grinning at her with non-threatening teeth.   
  
Anri's attention was diverged as Celty began to type away, [ We are on your side, Anri. We understand what you're having to deal with. ] She paused, as if remembering something, holding back something as well- [ So you can rely on me. And the weird guy in the labcoat, you can trust- ]   
  
The dullahan paused, and it was then that the girl noticed Shinra was leaning over her to read what was written on the screen. Celty rapidly erased what she had written, settling instead with a, [ Well, he's on our side too. ]   
  
Shinra sent her a quizzical look, though his voice was more fitting of a kicked puppy. "You were going to write that she could trust me! Why'd you erase-" Celty pushed a gloved hand against his cheek, which didn't deter the man one bit. He leaned in further. "Why did you do that? Huh?"   
  
Seeing them interact like this made Anri's heart flutter. It was an odd sensation, that she'd felt before on a number of occasions; seeing Masaomi and Mikado interact. The butterfly in her pounding heart wonders if the bond Shinra and Celty share is the same her friends do.   
  
She can't help a small giggle (it's more of a modified breath, she's not used to any sort of laughing) at their behaviour, though.    
  
Glancing at her, Shinra's expression doesn't change. Nor does the position of the dullahan's hand on his cheek. "What's so funny?"   
  
"It's because... I wasn't expecting Celty to be living with a man." Anri sips at her tea so she doesn't have to say more, and Shinra's squished face shifts into a smile.   
  
Celty pinches that smile right out of his face, and the girl almost giggles again- almost, because Saika is churning. Was this jealousy?   
  


She wants to tell Saika that if they have a relationship, that's none of her business; but her words seem empty even to herself. She remembers this concept Kida-kun mentioned a few times before – polygamy – and understands why.   
  
The doctor that she didn't even notice had went off again came back to her with a picture in hands. It showed Celty, just like she is now –  _ beautiful as always  _ – and what looked a lot like a very young Shinra.   
  
"I've been caring for her, since not many people would." He explained, words tinged with pride.   
  
Anri finds herself smiling.  _ I would. _ She's as much of a monster as the dullahan is- the difference was in the fact she didn't look like one at first glance.    
  
As Celty made it a point to snatch the picture away in a bit of a fluster, the girl leaned forward to place her tea on the table. "How long have you been... living like this?"   
  
As the memory frame had been encircled in dark shadow much like the game console before it, the unlicensed doctor gave up his attempts to get it back, stepping out into the night air instead; he leaned against the railing with a heave, and Anri followed suit, breeze tickling her legs.   
  
"I've been here all my life, but yeah, I like it here! Great view, traffic's good to deal with on mornings, we can sunbathe, and m-" Shinra's lips shut closed when his eyes found something down on the streets. "Oh no," Anri's gaze followed the doctor's own to know what was wrong, settling upon a profusely bleeding man walking in a ragged pace, clutching his side. "Is that Shizuo?!"   
  
Celty immediately rushed to their side to look as well. She then shot Shinra a concerned gesture, that clearly said "We have to help him!"   
  
Shizuo. The man who'd helped Anri a scant little while ago, beating up and scaring off the yellow-wearing men whom she was ready to lose herself over, ready to let Saika slash them into bloody messes, in plain sight of everyone else.   
  
"You prepare the couch for when he's here, and grab all my materials too! Ahh, I sure hope he doesn't go all stubborn on me again, keeps hurting himself..."   
  
Anri was sure that the doctor going down to fetch the victim while the biker stayed up preparing the medical materials was just about a reversal of common sense, but she didn't say a word about it. She wouldn't even be able to, as Saika's aura was screeching with glee inside her at the prospect of being alone with Celty.   
  
Not hurrying too much, the dullahan fetched a large white towel from a wardrobe, placing it cautiously upon the couch and spreading it along the seating and heading.   
  
"Will he be able to get up here?" Anri asked, voice cradled with concern.   
  
Fetching her PDA, Celty typed the message, [ Don't worry, he's really tough. ]   
  
The girl watched the non-human walk about with long legs, fetching a bag of cotton and several little instruments from tool-brimmed drawers, all very clean and slim, most bladed (Saika always recognizes which objects could potentially become a child).   
  
Celty was able to adjust the thickness of her suit at will, from making herself look like a bodybuilding bear to making it so thin she might as well be naked and painted in black. Out in the streets, it was usually thick enough to hide her gender, but here in her home she was relaxed and found no need for that.   
  
So the outfit showed off her curves, highly tantalizing for Saika, who liked to cut plump things best.   
  
  
  
The dullahan could notice the girl's eyes on her, and hoped that her lack of a head wasn't bothering the human too much. She had a few masks besides her helmet that she could use upon her shoulders to make the situation less unnerving if need be. To distract the attention from herself, she typed up, [ Shizuo's seen worse. Shinra is used to dealing with it, so it'll be alright. ]   
  
Anri nodded, not completely at ease, but the words helped nonetheless. She had memories of Shizuo, of that time she was with Ryuugamine and Kida and they'd met Izaya. The blow a thug had dealt to that blond head made him bleed so much, yet that hardly affected his rhythm. Yes, she trusted he'd be fine.   
  
Her real worries were set on Saika. Saika, whose psychic impulse drove her to act on her wish to move closer to Celty.   
  
... By  following the mythical creature to the chair she just sat upon – onto her legs, actually.   
  
The rider was a little surprised, as Anri is not one to be bold like this – not when she isn't holding a cursed katana in hands, that is. Supposing she's soliciting comfort (still worried about Shizuo?), Celty begins combing with long, sharp fingers through her hair.   
  
Celty... smells sort of ghastly, Anri notices. Saika had a bit of a similar scent, perhaps due to its supernaturality.   
  
She wonders (it's probably Saika within her who does) if her taste is the same. Spectral, void-like. But she'd need tongue, she'd need touching, and that's considered intimate.   
  
She wonders if she and Celty aren't fit to be intimate like that.   
  
The dullahan is beautiful, kind, and so human even though she isn't- Saika is milking Anri's fondness of her, since it can't outright possess her into mad love. And fondness, affection, love, all of those make you do stupid things.   
  
"Celty-san." Anri blushed, leaning into the cool touch.   
  
Keeping up with the hair-petting, Celty realized she didn't have nor laptop nor PDA within reach, and thus couldn't talk to the girl. But she wouldn't be on her lap too long, would-   
  
A gentle nuzzling against her palm made the dullahan nearly jump.    
  
If it was anyone else, she'd have instinctively wrapped her fingers around their neck and pressed to a high-pressure point in a looming threat. But Anri was not just anybody, she was a friend and- weren't her friends something else already, accepting and even loving her for who she is?   
  
Celty brushes a thumb against the soft cheek, heated under her touch. In response Anri leans in, face dipping into the black void of her neck and  _ inhaling _ .   
  
Both of them shiver tremendously – Anri from the cool mist seeping into her system and Celty from the sheer, trustful intimacy of it.   
  
She doesn't want this to stop and she wouldn't have the heart to.   
  
"Celty." Anri says again, shifting in her lap, and the dullahan tries and completely fails to ignore the girl's bulge against her. There's no PDA or laptop or pencil and paper to make any conversation, to... anything.   
  
But that means there's nothing to distract them either.   
  
Anri starts kissing her; her stub of a neck, her collar, the valley between her breasts. She keeps kissing, down, down,  _ lower. _ _  
_   
Celty is wary, so wary, but at the same time she's not tuned into reality. Anri's eyes are not red and her gaze is not predatory, but she's still wanting all the same, in some way.    
  
Reality floods back to her like a maelstrom within an aquarium when Anri whispers against her-  _ her-  _  "You're not a monster."   
  
  
_ H-how did she...! _ _  
_ _  
_ Anri was no longer on her lap, but on the floor, between her black-clad legs- breath pulsing upon her entrance. She alarmedly thinks to thicken her suit, maybe, was this Anri or was this Saika, how bad would she be if she didn't stop this, all these thoughts jumbling in her head and ultimately leading her not to move (as she was inclined, a bit too inclined to accept this).   
  
Which led said thoughts to be striked over completely like pins in front of a skilled bowling player when Anri placed her mouth on her.   
  
This wasn't like Shinra's enthusiasm at all, this suppressed passion with which the girl kissed and kissed round her entrance and hood and thighs, all of them now with a hair's width of suit separating skin from skin. Both the youth and the doctor seemed to share the worship-like devotion, though; the one thing that made her  _ melt _ .   
  
And then there's a  _ tongue  _ and Celty haphazardly shifts, trembles, large puffs of smoke making their way out of her neck. Anri has clearly not done this before, but the rider doesn't mind- in fact, the thought of it makes her swell with warmth.   
  
To think – the tongue flickers inside her and she'd yell out if she had a mouth – that Anri likes her enough to do this...   
  
... But was this Anri? Or was this Saika?   
  
Celty hooks a fingertip under the girl's chin, making her detach her ( _ delicious _ ) lips from the saliva-slick organ. Anri looks up at her willingly, despite the heavy blush she dons, and in those chocolate eyes of hers Celty can't really see Saika at all.   
  
"I... I want to do this." As meek as that face looked, the rider could pick up the determined undertone. "Would you... let me?"   
  
The words warm her more than the previous actions did, and the dullahan, for lack of a head to nod, instead lends soft and affectionate brushes to Anri's jaw, ears, temple, cheeks; lets a knuckle trace the line of her lips.   
  
It's a little embarrassing how her smoke thickens in anticipation. Her hand beckons just a little, and the girl is on her again.   
  
And for somebody who has likely never dreamt of this before, the highschooler was a fast learner. Celty digs sharply into her own palms when those soft, swelling lips nibble along the edges of her entrance.   
  
She briefly looks elsewhere, out the window where all her billowing smoke is escaping to, because Anri's flushed expression between her black gleaming thighs is doing many overwhelming things to her system – and seeing the night sky reminds her of why they were alone in the first place.   
  
Shizuo and Shinra. They'd be getting up here any moment now, wouldn't they?   
  
Celty frets a little but Anri just keeps holding her tight, and trying to push away doesn't work at all because it makes that prying tongue shift just so against her clit and –  _ ff-uck. _   
  
Re-analysis of situation. Shizuo may have fallen down and Shinra sure doesn't have the muscles to lift him so that might take a while. Shinra may have pissed the man off and gotten punched to the other side of the street and that would also take a while. Shizuo's endless bleeding may be causing the doctor to hyperventilate for more than one reason and this could end in a number of different ways. She still remembers their highschool years.   
  
The dullahan's thoughts are briefly cut off when Anri rubs herself against her leg, all wet if not soaked and pulsing strongly. Oh-   
  
\- Alternatively the two men could just walk in on them and Celty wouldn't be able to bring herself to care too much, because she wouldn't dare deny Anri anything. Shinra would probably be ecstatic about it anyways.   
  
Yeah, so her housemate was perhaps not the true concern here- but if she had a chance, the one she certainly  _ didn't want  _ seeing her like this was Shizuo.   
  
  
  
  
So she makes no more move of pulling away- and instead pulls Anri closer, allowing a vine of pitch-black substance to seep out of her suit and curl around the girl's hip, prying her legs apart. Celty can't help noticing the cute way in which the wielder cries out at the gentle, oddly-shaped intrusion.   
  
Ah, this. The sensation of giving. It felt so fulfilling.   
  
  
Anri shifted around a bit, momentarily ceasing the oral ministrations to try and get used to the feeling of something inside her. Sort of odd and ticklish, with the pouring back mist, like it could dissipate away at any moment. But it felt good, and most importantly, it felt like Celty. The dullahan slips a hand into her hair just to caress and make sure she's being caring enough.    
  
Celty could understand Anri, in a way- not only in their similarities as skirting the edges of what's human, but also in that she very much relied on others to experience feelings and sensations. Celty didn't feel a whole lot by herself at all, so-   
  
When she bonded to someone, a connection brewed. It caused some manner of synchronized sensations to overtake her.   
  
Back on her body,  _ in  _ her body, the tongue is laden with even more worship, even more enthusiasm. The rider vibrates in a mirth both hers and Anri's.   
  
The smoke left her hot, all flowing energy, curling and spreading around the room.   
  
This was Saika's wielder – the one blade which severed the soulful ties with her head – but that didn't matter now, at this moment, did it; It wasn't Anri then, at that time. And it is Anri, now.   
  
The girl thrust her tongue in deeper, making Celty claw at the arms of the chair. Slippery, wet and so very hot, inside her-   
  
There were no sounds besides Celty's anxious shudders, the arching of her ridged spine, all of it rocking the chair she sat upon; Anri's panting breaths and wet noises as she worked lips and tongue, burying herself so deep between the dullahan's thighs that Celty could only open her legs wider and wider. She didn't allow her mythical tentacle to tredge too deep into the girl, afraid to hurt her, simply keeping up the vigorous massages in the tight and hot swamp.   
  
Celty knew there'd be a point of climax, when all these sensations spiraled into something greater, mind-numbing; not as intense as in humans and a dry orgasm at that, but enough, more than enough, Shinra'd reassured her.   
  
And Anri seemed too close to that point now, for she was having a lot of trouble keeping up with her breathing. Noticing that, Celty nestled fingers in her raven hair and pulled her head away so she wouldn't overwork herself like this, resting it against a pitch black thigh.   
  
The girl was quaking from the skilled movement of the misty tentacle inside her, pressure building up ready to throw her over the edge like a catapult. And Celty knew how to cut off the rope.   
  
She produced two more dark vines, one to gently take the large round glasses from Anri's head so they wouldn't be damaged – the second one to dip down and stroke over the pronounced curves of the girl's breasts.   
  
Anri is sent over the edge and Celty is flying with her.   
  
  
  
  
Ragged and soft-sounding pants are what's left of the wake of it. Waiting patiently, as she had no need to rest or breathe, the dullahan allowed her long braids of smoke to keep darkening the room, a sense of content completion settling within her. She tenderly caressed Anri's hair, brushed a thumb against her lips in mimicry of a kiss. Her shadowy tentacles absorbed back into her body, making no sound as they did, but succeeding in making Anri shift and squirm slightly.   
  
Silence hung over them. Celty couldn't quite break it if she wanted, and the girl was a little too shy to just manage to speak up, especially considering what they'd just done.   
  
But she did. "T-thank you, Celty." In addition to a cute bowing gesture, which had her bumping her forehead light against the humanoid's knee. The dullahan suppressed a wisp of a laugh at that, and caressed the plump heated cheek of the girl.   
  
Moving proved a bit uncomfortable. The saliva stuck to Celty and was cooling rapidly, understandably. It had her shivering. A rag or some other cloth would be helpful to clean this slippery mess. Thankfully there were a few very clean cloths just upon the table and ready for use-   
  
Oh. Damn. She'd forgotten again. Shinra and Shizuo.    
  
_ Shitshitshitshit-! _   
  
The dullahan produced a pillar of flexible substance to fetch one of the towels she'd gotten for Shizuo's treatment, using it to quickly wipe at the cooling saliva between her legs and the fluids sliding down Anri's thighs. Sure she could have done a better job of cleaning up, but she wasn't risking spending more time on this.   
  
Celty lent the girl the towel in case she had more use for it (cleaning the chair proved to be one), and got up to hurriedly take her PDA. Her fingers were shaking a little so it took a lot of wrong buttons and typos before she could show Anri the message, [ Don't worry about anything, okay? I can clean things up later. If you need something cleaned you can give me it when I visit after the other two are asleep. ]   
  
Nodding in that meek manner of hers, the highschooler handed Celty the towel – which wound up unceremoniously hidden behind a curtain. The dullahan didn't feel like this whole ordeal was something to be ashamed of nor regret; maybe some normal person somewhere would have thought of the word 'cheating', but that wasn't a word present on the vocabulary of Celty's circle of friends. Nor on hers. But this towel was still pretty inappropriate not to hide.   
  
Anri tried to keep composed as she stood from her kneeling position, wobbling only slightly from the cramp of having stayed in that position for a while (and blushing pretty bright as she felt the way her too-wet underwear clung to her).    
  
The noise of a door opening – loudly – had them tense up right away. A snarl accompanied the closing sound that came afterwards, assuring them that Shizuo had arrived.   
  
As they barely came into view, the doctor blinked slowly at the sight of mist-like black smoke covering every inch of the room. Well, not every inch, or they wouldn't have been able to see anything, but gods, there was so much. So much. And his face lit up suddenly –  _ that could only mean _ -   
  
"Ooh! Goodness  _ gracious, _ I think Celty just had an-" Shinra promptly bit his tongue when he remembered that Shizuo – who shot him an incredulous look – was right beside him. He immediately rephrased, "A panic attack!"   
  
As much as Celty didn't need oxygen, she seemed to heave in a struggle for air, trying to stifle the release of black smoke from her neck; Maybe it was embarrassing for her in some way, um- smoking out so much.   
  
"Celty-san is fine." Anri spoke, trying to focus on Shinra – who had this big goofy grin on his face – instead of the one blonde who was rattling the sword within her. Saika was never satiated and that was the most dangerous thing about it.   
  
\--   
  
When the dullahan plopped down on her chair, the doctor far too cheerily (for somebody who said his lover just had a panic attack) slinked over to her (Shizuo was bleeding out a waterfall over at the door so Shinra woul have looked irresponsible from any angle anyways).   
  
Shinra's hands are bloodied, so yes, he's been touching Shizuo, Celty muses, remembering the several scenarios her mind had conjured while Anri was giving her a piece of heaven. Trying to feel up his wounds, maybe, or doing something non-appropiate of any normal physician, yet completely natural of Shinra.   
  
"You're quite fond of her, aren't you." The doctor whispers very close to her, a content smile on his lips, so only she could hear. Celty tenses up a little in a fluster, knowing very well he was talking about Anri. "Maybe you should rest up too. Your thoughts, since, well. You don't need sleep in the physiological sense." Shinra expects a jab at his gut or some other uncannily painful location, so he's a little pleasantly surprised to see her only shrug her left shoulder – a gesture they've come to learn to mean 'yes'. An affirmative, as she couldn't nod without a head.   
  
So Shinra smiles, sincere and sweet (if they didn't have company he might've turned to give Anri a wink for somehow taking Celty into this sated, more passive state).   
  
He walked off to open the windows as wide as they'd go to let the mythical smoke out as Shizuo quite awkwardly sat down on the towel upon the couch. The air in the living room smelled of Celty, and that felt odd for the ex-bartender, though not unpleasant.   
  
Anri wondered if it was fitting for her to leave for her room now. The way her underwear clung to her stickily wouldn't be allowing her to sit down anytime soon. Somehow, this was no bother at all, perhaps because of the warmth of happiness that Celty had given her and that still spread through even now – even to her lips, which were curled up into a rare smile.   
  
Was this what love felt like?   
  
She thought herself a bit selfish to be indulging in these thoughts while Masaomi and Mikado were going through a myriad of problems, wherever they were now – but it's their past words that put her at ease, too.   
  
Anri sent a sideways glance towards both Shizuo – who was looking at her as though he recognized her but couldn't quite place who she was – and Celty, who was frantically typing something for a giddy-faced Shinra. Who'd found their towel, actually.    
  
[ Shinra, I'm going to put this towel into a bucket then splash you with it. ]   
  
"Oh."   
  
[ With  _ ice _ . ]   
  
"Oh." Shinra gulped, a shiver running through his spine. And that wasn't from fear.   
  
The highschooler suppressed a bubbly giggle – she could get used to this. If the housemates were having plans of keeping her awhile, that is.   
  
Stepping away from Celty and the possible threat, the doctor got closer to Shizuo instead, appreciatively glancing over the tools and materials his housemate had gotten ready. Shinra took to work, taking off the wounded man's waistcoat, then opening his shirt, frowning at the ugly bullet wound that was visible from the angle he was in. The scent of blood felt stronger in the atmosphere of the room.   
  
Blood. Blood.   
  
Again her eyes laid on Shizuo, who seemed to care little for the pain he must be going through,  and seeing the blood on bare skin, Saika was tremendously piqued.   
  
The operation was just starting, too, so Anri made a decision: She'd first have to go back to the room she'd napped in, take Saika's reigns and shush it, then maybe come back. After all, the girl did like nice company, despite the confinement she's used to locking herself in.    
  
Anri bowed to Shinra and Shizuo and Celty, apologizing for having to take her leave. She wasn't about to let Saika glimpse at the slim metal that was going to prod into a pool of meaty red very soon.   
  
Though before leaving, she felt something upon her cheek, a ghostly-scented wisp.   
  
A kiss.   
  
Celty had blown her a kiss...?   
  
-end-


End file.
